


小甜饼

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: ⛔真人rps
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 29
Kudos: 8





	1. 甜饼one

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

亚岚收到玲於发来的一条“🔪”时，就知道等从台湾回了东京，他的日子不会好过了。

“你完了。”佐野玲於一定以及肯定是这么个意思。

他心酸极了，可作为后辈，他为了方便化妆造型、穿个oversize的T恤和可忽略不计的短裤到处跑撞到Kenchi的时候，他没法拒绝前辈非要给他来一张且发在网上的举动。

而且一瞬间还被Kenchi视作了变态。

亚岚觉得脖子有点勒，他抬起头来，看往了不远处拿着饮料和岩田说说笑笑的Kenchi前辈，突然明白了玲於最近喜怒无常的原因。

掏出Kenchi前辈的SNS页面数了数，自己最近就出现了不下三次，亚岚的心脏咯噔一声。

录完节目回酒店路上，Kenchi就打不通玲於的电话了。时间确实不早了，他想着小孩回了爱知老家，大概已经乖巧地早早睡下。

昨天早上出发去机场前，他蹑手蹑脚从床上起来，玲於睡得迷迷糊糊地拉住他，问他去哪儿。“台湾啊。”他笑着刮鼻子。

“台湾…哪儿？”小脑袋果然还没开始运作，Kenchi当时低头看着玲於睁不开眼睛、头发没造型乱蓬蓬的模样，第一万三千五百零八次受到了可爱暴击。Kenchi一点都不想离开家，更想回床上揉够了玲於，再和他一起回老家去，听亲戚们讲更多玲於更小时候的事。

可他又不能和大家分享他的小朋友，所以他转身就把对话照搬，对象变成了疏于打理好久没送去修毛的小圆。

他很早就提过养了狗狗叫做小圆，可这还是第一次公开照片。

玲於实在太可爱了，他不发出去就会被憋死。

结果当天玲於一条信息都没回他。

时间再到现在。“我录完节目回酒店了，好累，现在凌晨，我今天就能回去啦。”Kenchi编辑好信息，想着玲於醒来就能开开心心看见。

点击“发送”，出现“发送失败”。

他被后辈拉黑了。

Kenchi瞠目，盯着屏幕半天没说话。隔壁啓司好奇地伸头来看了一眼，爆发出爆笑，另一边的Tetsuya也重复了此步骤。他们俩交换过眼神，俯在膝盖憋回了更大的笑声。

大前辈百思不得其解。就像前几天玲於过24岁生日，前一晚Kenchi半夜就给发了公开祝福。闹钟本来是设定的1点，这样他就能踩个1:08的点，可他睡过了头。为了不显得刻意，他还贴心地带上了昨天过生日的两个后辈。

又照顾了别人，又祝福到了玲於，Kenchi喜滋滋地给自己点了个赞。

当晚他还准备了蛋糕礼物，在家等玲於回家。可是前一晚就出门去了的玲於一整天都没理他的电话和信息。

Kenchi作为男朋友，还得从其他人发的照片视频里找玲於。他惨兮兮地独自上床睡觉，还想着被窝暖好小朋友就会回家了。结果埋被子里时，就看到玲於发的照片，他端着别人给买的蛋糕笑得开心极了。

那蛋糕一看就没有自己买的好吃，Kenchi想。

第二天玲於回来的时候Kenchi并不在，而后他又出了门，晚10点左右才拿着珍珠奶茶刺溜刺溜吸着回家。Kenchi到楼下停车场接的他，多手碰了碰，还是冰饮。

这大冬天的，年轻人气血旺盛。

玲於把奶茶举过来，问他要不要尝一口，Kenchi摇摇头，说“看起来就很腻”。玲於的手还被他牵着，小朋友哼了一声。

电梯里的时候，玲於自顾自地吸奶茶玩手机。Kenchi不堪受冷落，一边盘算着等玲於喝完奶茶再在他嘴里尝一下，一边搂住了玲於，眼疾手快地伸手到他衣服底，去摸他没防备软乎乎的小肚子。

小孩弓起身体一下跳开，但仍被Kenchi逮回来揉肚子。男人的手有些凉，反而是玲於的肚子暖暖的。小孩一边嚼着珍珠一边想逃，他一开始还咯咯笑着，可怎么叫Kenchi他就是不放开。

后来玲於就生气了。

Kenchi不仅一晚上都没哄好，第二天在公司遇到，玲於还甩脸色给他看，被良平教训了几句。小孩回家之后更冷漠了，睡觉的时候Kenchi软磨硬泡了好久，才亲他到态度松和了些。

这一套接着一套，Kenchi感觉到自己的脑子不是特别好使。

而现在他被拉黑了，Kenchi抓来Tetsuya的手机给玲於发了好几条署名信息，最后得来回复：Tetsuya转告玲於的话说“Kenchiさん是个大傻瓜”。

做了一晚上梦，Kenchi上回东京的飞机时头昏脑涨得厉害，昨晚又喝了些酒，没过多久又疼起来。降落后全员又赶往公司，开了个巡演的紧急会议。再提着包回到家，已经是四五小时后了。

这个时间，东京的天空已经开始转黑，玄关的灯亮着，有人在等他。Kenchi抹抹鼻子，蓦然觉得感动。小圆摇着尾巴迎上来，男人拼命朝它“嘘”着，不让小狗发出声音。

拉好门放下包，把小圆抱回了窝，Kenchi轻手轻脚地到处找了一遍，最后发现玲於在洗衣机前，抱膝盖坐着等衣服洗好，小小一只。

Kenchi屏住呼吸，又生出些想吓吓小孩的坏心思，而他下一秒就听到玲於自言自语。

“...要是更努力一点，进了EXILE...有多好啊。”能实现他的愿望，能跳只有亚岚和曼迪才能跳的舞，能和喜欢的人并肩、拥有同一个身份。

Kenchi心下一软，刹那就想到六年前选拔，新成员和他们在舞台上接受彩带与欢呼时，他心底有个角落，牵引着一个被他欺负哭过的小孩。他想象过玲於在后台的感受，却没能去给出他的安慰。

他在门口晃晃悠悠，身影投射到了洗衣机的门窗玻璃上。

“看见你了。”小孩吸鼻子，假意冷淡地说到。

Kenchi讪笑了两声，赶紧上前去。“我错了玲於。”开口就是道歉，前辈架子在玲於面前不知道丢在了哪里。

“错哪儿了？”玲於当真拿出一副要教训的样子。洗衣机停止了转动，他从地上爬起来。

“哪哪都错了，”Kenchi大狗狗似的上去抱住玲於，他注意到小孩的眼睛红红的，“让玲於不高兴是最大的错。”

“说得好听。”玲於往外拿衣服，却发现有颜色的没颜色的衣服没分类，混杂在一起，颜色岔了，“衣服洗坏了。”他泄愤似的丢掉手里衣服，半是陈述半是抱怨。

“给你买新的。”Kenchi亲亲他脸蛋。

“我要生日礼物。”玲於继续发着话。

“给你买金项链金戒指金手镯。”再亲亲他，Kenchi笑眯眯地，知道玲於已经不生气了，好言好语给台阶下。

“我要吃蛋糕。”玲於不依不饶。

“给你买，要奶酪的还是巧克力的水果的，不然全部一起买来给你吃个够。”Kenchi溺爱得只想宠坏他。

玲於笑出声，他在男人怀里转了个身，这就面对Kenchi。他抱住Kenchi，心满意足地在怀里蹭蹭，仰头去。

“我还要你。”像是要完整填补他的生日遗憾。

Kenchi笑了，低头去吻那双向来软甜的红唇，回答玲於：“你要几次我都给你。”


	2. 无脑甜饼two

今天早上有工作吧...  
闹钟还没响呢...  
不对，是Kenchiさん还没有叫他...

意识极快清醒，已经开始思考，可困意还是肆虐地侵占了所有想法。呼，好困，从来都是睡不够的。

玲於一半脸埋进枕头里，下意识蹭了蹭之后半睁开眼睛。醒来第一件事是喊“肯吃さん”，也不知道他在客厅还是在厨房。

随即视线就直愣愣地撞上怼他脸上的镜头。

怪不得刚刚就感觉到什么东西在用力打量自己。脑袋转得还有点慢，玲於怔了两秒，抓着被子一角糊在了脸上，把莫名其妙还偷偷笑的表情遮住。

“干嘛啦Kenchiさん......”他闷闷地嗡声嗫嚅，一个字一个字地卷着软甜，听起来像是在撒娇。脸蛋肉都被他挤出一块，没好好藏起来。

若不是手里拿着摄像机，橘Kenchi立马就要去捏一捏才满意。

可他只顾被可爱得勾唇笑，也不回答玲於，于是小孩傻傻地坐起来。该有的起床气体现在佐野玲於别别扭扭朝镜头瞪过去的两眼里，可马上又被磨了平。

他只穿着背心，雪白的身体一览通透，还带着肉感，大概是只棉花糖成了精，轻易能让人想象到若是整只搂入怀里能有多软，尝一口也许是香草甜味。

“Kenchiさん。”小孩因为没有回应而不满，而他Kenchi哥哥也只漫不经心地嗯了一声，盯着显示屏里的玲於。

床上的小朋友却在下一秒软得一塌糊涂，闭上眼睛扬起下巴，还撅起嘴来，冲镜头索要亲亲。头毛顺从地搭在额前，倒一副单纯坦然的模样，始于耳尖的红晕轻易蔓至了耳根。抛开小恶魔在外捣蛋嚣张的样子，现在意外乖顺得要命。

镜头毫无防备地剧烈晃动了一阵，Kenchi好容易才拿稳了，心头被玲於这番动作动摇得直颤。

不知道从什么时候起就不是对手了。

Kenchi放好了摄像机，才来应付玲於的可爱攻势。赶紧摸摸凑上去亲一口，避免小朋友等得不耐烦。

“玲於这是犯规呢。”Kenchi轻言轻语的，揉揉玲於发红发烫的耳朵，接触到视线的空气都黏腻不已。

“不管，是Kenchiさん先开始的。”他回嘴，扑上去在Kenchi嘴上咬个不停，像只过分活泼的小狗。Kenchi纵容地依着他做所有事，玲於非常满意。

小圆不知是不是听到了声响也跑来凑热闹，在床边蹦蹦跳跳疯狂摇尾巴。玲於则抱紧了他的Kenchiさん，颇有些得意地看了一眼小圆。

就像在说: 看，Kenchiさん更喜欢我噢。


	3. 无脑甜饼three

录完外景，玲於把猫耳朵攥在手里偷偷揣进了包。

也不确定Kenchiさん是在工作还是去了哪里，玲於回到公司并没多久，正想着要发个信息，就在路过10楼会议室的时候抓住了想立刻见到的人。

本来他只是随意往半打开的门里瞥了瞥，现在却仔仔细细地确认了房间里没有其他人，而刚刚同行的凉太说要去确认些事情也先分开了。

颇有些计划得逞的意味，玲於狡黠地眨了眨眼。他放轻动作踮着脚溜进会议室之前，还特意把猫耳朵翻出来好好戴上。

连呼吸也屏住了，悄悄走近Kenchi的后方。没有被发现，玲於得意地笑笑，简直做得万无一失嘛。如此想着又瞟了一眼，Kenchi在看什么研究酒的书。

接着他便伸出了双手，飞快地挡在了Kenchi眼前。

“誰だと~”手肘撑在Kenchi肩上，他俯身把脑袋也放在Kenchi头顶。

被恶作剧的人似乎并不惊讶，还记得把书合了上，才抬手握住了玲於的手腕，故意回答道: “是Ryota吗？”

分明他都这么明显了，Kenchiさん居然还听不出自己的声音。

一颗因为期待而鼓鼓的气球“嘭”地爆炸了，上回Kenchi和Ryota一起去喝日本酒，还讲Ryota喝醉会变得爱撒娇的事这会子又被挑了出来。玲於立马皱起了鼻子，心里不是滋味。

“才不是！”他大声挑明。

“噢，是玲於啊。”Kenchi忍住不笑出来，仰头看见一只小猫，又假装恍然大悟的样子，这反应让玲於更气了。

男孩子用力想抽回手，可被攥得死死的。

他家小朋友可是哼了好大一声，再不顺顺毛怕是要跑掉了，Kenchi这才侧脸亲亲玲於的小指头，把人拉过来坐腿上。

“生气了？”他揉乱玲於的后脑勺，又捏捏脸，“我早就猜到是玲於了啊，玲於的声音这么特别，而且只有玲於的手会是这么短短胖胖的嘛。”

这样的安慰没有让小朋友缓和半分。

“戴着猫耳朵不是来给我看的吗？”瞅着玲於那张什么都写在脸上的样子，Kenchi已经忍不住笑出声，“小猫生气就不可爱了。”

玲於这才看回来哄他的人，负气般地抿抿嘴，去揪Kenchi的耳垂，把前辈揪得“嘶”地吸冷气。佐野玲於没大没小惯了，Kenchi看他可爱总先饶过他，在合适的时候再算账讨回来。

猫耳朵歪掉了，粉色镶白色绒边的头饰把小孩衬得娇软还甜，可爱得不讲道理。

Kenchi伸手逮住他头顶一只耳朵，另一手拦腰搂住，倾身吻上去。

又吃什么甜的了，Kenchi总能尝到。玲於赌气不张嘴，他就耐心地在唇上辗转捻磨，手指逗弄腰上的弱处，惹得玲於身体放软。

那双唇总是适合亲吻的，Kenchi十分留恋吻上去的触觉。唇舌在缓慢交缠间浅尝辄止，分享同一份气息地彼此亲昵。

玲於的呼吸还是不可控制地紊乱急促，像是不管Kenchi做什么，他都难以自如应付。一只手在头顶捏他的粉白耳朵，玲於自是感受不到，但亲吻着亲吻着，身体里生腾出奇异的感受。

像是他真的感受得到Kenchi手上揉弄抚摸的动作，那双耳朵真的是他的，连尾巴也长了出来，长长细细的，在身后摇晃拂动，不由自主地将自己当成了一只猫。

那勾得他心底痒痒的，脸和身体也红了，想要退开一点，告诉Kenchiさん让他别摸了。

才刚咬咬Kenchi的下唇想要说话，不远处的门就被大力推开了。来人一惊，又迅速当作无事发生地退出去关上了门。

短信下一秒就发到了Kenchi的手机。

“你们继续继续，就是提醒你一下二十分钟之后要开会了。”

不会敲门，“Shokichi又该反省反省了。”Kenchi帮玲於把歪掉的耳朵取下来，这么说到。


	4. 甜饼Four

“早安。”

佐野玲於平躺着盯住天花板，双眼无神，仿佛刚醒来就睁着眼睛失去了意识，自动把两个字收进耳里。

“快醒醒，再睡你就要迟到了。”带着笑意的催促又响起来，玲於一动不动，只转转眼珠子，往声音的方向看过去。

“Kenchi......”床上的人还没有要起身的意思，拖拖拉拉地开口喊到，“さん——”尾音拖得老长，还慢慢没了声，本人迷迷糊糊地把软甜可爱一并卷进这个称呼里。早起的嗓子还哑哑的十分干涩，被佐野玲於这样说出来，倒像酥酥麻麻地带着点电流。

被喊的人拿过来他今天要穿的衣服，整整齐齐地摆好在枕头边。“我去做早餐，”Kenchi捏捏脸，“做完你得收拾好出来噢。”

卧室门体贴地被合上，而佐野玲於依旧不愿意动作，舒服的大床睡得他腰酸背痛，四肢都懒怠极了。没有惩罚的一个要求，没什么说服力，玲於一向是不怕的，他知道Kenchi对他从来没有办法。

果不其然，十来分钟之后，Kenchi又进了卧室来，无奈神情地来叫醒赖床的小孩。而玲於保持着原来的姿势，一分也没动。

他被一双大手逮住肩膀拉起来，睡成炸毛的金发活像一只小奶狮。Kenchi接着又揉揉他自然发红的耳朵，对这个已经无意识任人摆弄的娃娃没了办法。

只好亲手替他换衣服，让玲於做什么他就照做，直下身伸个手。

刚把米色毛衣套上了双臂和头，Kenchi瞧着那毛茸茸的一颗脑袋，到底没忍住低下头吻了一吻额角。这却像是启动了佐野玲於的什么开关按钮，这小朋友突然自己动了起来，拦腰抱住了面前人的身体，侧脸紧紧挨着他的小腹。

玲於拿脑袋去蹭，抓住温暖就不放手，还从那身体上嗅到轻微的油烟气和一些咖啡的香味。

“好了别撒娇了，”Kenchi看着拿下巴抵住他的身体仰头看向他的玲於，“录制真的要迟到了。”看着男孩子走进浴室，Kenchi才又去做事，顺便思考了下玲於刷着牙会睡着的可能性。

不情愿地收拾完自己，佐野玲於拖着脚步朝Kenchi在的地方去，开放式的厨房里站着那正煎着什么的人。

他突然一愣，感觉好像很久没这么看过Kenchi了。

“Kenchiさん，”于是他一喊，得到Kenchi微微转身后的疑惑回应，“要接住哦！”来了这样突兀的一句。

玲於做出起跑的姿势来，蹬蹬脚尖就往Kenchi跑去，顿在Kenchi跟前接着一跳，整只挂上Kenchi的身体。

小型宠物挂件。

男人完全没反应过来，先是一句莫名的话，接着是更莫名的举动。可他还是不解地皱着眉头，本能地在玲於跳上来的时候接住了他。他被小孩的动作逼退了好几步。

抬头看着这个抱住他脖子缠住他腰身的人，一笑甚是无奈。

“Kenchiさん昨晚什么时候回来的我都不清楚，都不叫醒我。”玲於发着埋怨，有些不服气。他伸手弄乱了褪成灰蓝色的头发，毛衣袖挡住了大半个手背。“Kenchiさん这些天很辛苦吧，练习到深夜。”

难得被一个小孩心疼了，Kenchi笑了出声，回答道还好。他看着玲於低下来，亲自己了一口。Kenchi舔舔唇，尝到了他笑过幼稚的橘子甜味牙膏。

明明手上抱紧了些，Kenchi还是开口到:

“还不下去的话，你的培根就要焦透了。”

助理来接佐野玲於的时候，Kenchi也一并出门，目的地不相同，小孩还拉下车窗和他挥挥手。

再回到家时，玲於已经洗好了，从他换鞋子起就穿着睡衣跟着他，嘴里没一刻停下来地讲今天发生的事。

还不是Kenchi他把小孩抵在沙发上亲了好久，才堵住吻过之后变成微肿的嘴。

“快去睡觉。”Kenchi看看时间也都十二点过一些了。

饶是如此催促过，他收拾完到床边的时候玲於依然还醒着，在手机上敲敲打打。一见他来，就把本书从被子里掏出来，要他给念。

Kenchi一看就知道玲於是从书架哪一层抽出来的，他接过，倚着床头半坐着，小朋友一歪就在他的腿上躺好。

今天气温又降了些，Kenchi帮他把被子掖好了，翻开两页。他几乎不用想，都知道玲於的小把戏，不想听浅显的小故事，专门挑了一本深奥的哲学书。

枯燥的文字从Kenchi口里念出来，轻又慢，不带任何攻击性，一字一句带有舒缓的节奏。

外面下雨了，绵长细密的雨敲在玻璃窗，淅淅沥沥的，发出了轻微的声音，像成了背景音。哲学的逻辑道理确是乏味，Kenchi轻声读得慢，又伴着细细碎碎的雨声，很让人好睡。

于是还没翻过两页，玲於就已经呵欠连天了，眼皮困难得再也睁不开。

“睡觉吧。”Kenchi合上书放在一边，早已察觉到自己读书不过是玲於的催眠曲。

“不要...”玲於就着这个姿势又抱住了他，意识已不清明地说着话，蚊子呐呐般的小声，“好不容易有相处的时间...”好像下一秒就要睡着似的。

听到玲於这样讲，Kenchi倏然有些不自持。哪怕在一起已过了太长时间，他又多活过了这么多年，竟还是压不下涌上心头的情绪，不知名的异样感情。

也还是将半梦半醒的人好好放上了枕头，Kenchi侧身将台灯关了，只留一盏极微弱的夜灯。在提不上明亮的昏暗光线下，俯身往他的额上印下一吻，玲於已经睡着了。他道:

“晚安。”

「早安-晚安」


	5. 甜饼Five

凭良心讲，佐野玲於早就不记得这件事了。

两场吻戏都是在拍摄最开始的时候完成的，一次除了有意识亲上之外纯属把自己当做晕倒，另一次吻过去也依然是百分之百作为工作。他没有亲过女孩子，除去这一点令他有些不自然的紧张。

可是再无其他。虽然他在拿到剧本的时候还印象颇深，毕竟是第一次拍吻戏的缘由，但佐野玲於可从来不是会把工作带回家的类型。休息的时间要完全用来休息，和工作时分开为两种状态。

巨大荧幕上，一帧帧画面清晰无比，沉浸式的氛围中，玲於自己也看得很是投入，尽管在电影上映之前他已经粗略地看过一次原片。可问题就是，当时他也看见过亲吻场景了，却还是没多在意。他向来对自己的表演更上些心。

随着情节的推移，玲於才模模糊糊地，脑子里浮现出些相关的记忆。现在他在电影里穿的那套衣服和所在的地方，隐约预示着第一次亲吻场景就在不远了。

冰汽水喝了一半，纸杯子外侧蒙上了一层细密水珠，濡湿了捏在上头的指尖，凉意让玲於小小地打了个哆嗦。

他攥着可乐，一直到这次吻戏过完也没放松。只偏过头去看旁边男人的侧影，观察他直直望着荧幕的眼神，分辨不出他是否在意。男人还保持着手指抵住下巴的姿势，十几分钟没再动过一分。

分明电影开始时他还偶尔和玲於说说话，好像自从吻戏过后，就没再靠近过来了。

玲於笃定地认为Kenchi在意了。换个角度想想，他也一定是会放在心上的。

因此没由得产生了几分抱歉的意味，也没多想，玲於放轻了声音，悄悄喊了一声“Kenchiさん”。男人倚了过来，注意力还集中在电影发展上，又安静地等玲於说话。

“Kenchiさん...”又是一次。

男人无声地笑了一笑，将视线收了回来，看向满脸写着有什么事的玲於，凝进深色额发下那双亮晶晶的眼眸。“怎么了？”他压低了嗓音，带着点好奇。

没等到回答，更没预料到玲於的下个动作是拿左手揪住他的衣领，仿佛还不满离得不够近，横冲直闯一般地撞了上来。

唇上传来布料略带粗糙的触觉，隔着玲於的口罩，他根本就没有亲到小朋友。

可他还是倏然弯了眼睛，猜出了玲於的想法，小孩子怕是担心自己醋了。

然而在意归在意，要论起吃醋来，他们两个都不止喝下对方百瓶陈坛老醋的。好歹也多活了这么些年，Kenchi还看不明玲於心思的话，也就白在一起这么久了。

思绪绕了两圈回到玲於的身上，Kenchi侧了侧角度，又亲了亲他口罩下的双唇。

他在电影故事里的一举一动、所有神色表情都可以自然无比，可他在自己面前才更是鲜活动人；他在镜头里荧幕中也许属于别人属于更多人，可他只要在自己眼里，就只属于自己。

这种想法令男人心悸不已。

小孩却连脸上的口罩也忘光了，没有预想中温软的温度，才又退开些，胡乱把口罩掀起来，又闭上眼睛吻住了近在咫尺的双唇。

可乐杯放在膝盖上，玲於侧身和他的Kenchi桑接吻。

爆米花被咬碎的响动，细杂的交谈声，同音响扩大开充满在整个放映厅里的音乐、对话声交集与一体，冷气开得很足。

玲於捕捉到电影里自己说话的时候，在如此的公共场合，身体里升腾起一种难以描述的紧张赤裸感。耳畔不仅有电影院的声音，还有心跳怦怦作响，偶有的吞咽声，唇舌缠绕的暧昧声。

口罩还箍在鼻梁上，本就是两人分享着同一份氧气，玲於有些呼吸困难。

他听见Kenchi很轻很轻的笑，口罩随即被温柔地摘了下来。

他们在座位的最后一排，隐秘地与对方亲密。在电影的最后部分，一直在断断续续地接吻。亲到后来，早也想不起来接吻的原因是什么，而只会彼此舌尖勾绕双唇吮吸。

虽然并无用力，也几乎吻到双唇麻木失去感觉。片尾曲响起来，明光也刹那照亮了整个大厅。

玲於极快地退后了去，手忙脚乱地从Kenchi手里扯过口罩又重新戴上，遮住了红肿不已的唇部。

“我这不得再来看一次吗？”观众陆续地散场，Kenchi站起来收拾随身的东西，还不忘遗憾地说这样一句。

“....啊？为什么？”小孩子拿着可乐，一时想不通。

“玲於刚刚那么做，后面的电影我可一点也没看到。”他半是调侃半遗憾地补充，“不会是后面还有吻戏，你不想让我看见吧？”又轻易地戳穿了小朋友。

“没有的事！”玲於急着反驳，然而还没过两秒，又焉了回去，“...就还有一次，但是刚刚我已经亲回来好多次了，所以Kenchiさん不准生气。”

“我不生气，”Kenchi面上笑着回答到，“下次来看，玲於在前半部分像刚才一样照做就行了。”


	6. 甜饼SIX

直播戛然而止，结束得毫无征兆，亚岚的狗狗吠都没表演完。

是一条信息进来了，在玲於正面对他的手机屏上，显然第一个看到的不止有亚岚。

玲於飞快地反应过来，结束了直播，立马好好坐回座椅回复起短信。这个时间点，他们刚结束演唱会正在回家路上，再看玲於双手打字的速度和偷喜表情，不用想，那条消息的主人一定是Kenchi前辈。

阿岚和曼迪像个陪衬似的被抛弃了，咂咂嘴，没味道。

撩开一点子窗帘，看得到玲於住的地方——也就是，和Kenchi前辈同居的地方，近了。

“…我等…”

好像又是一则语音信息，玲於开的音量很小声，阿岚依稀听到几个字眼，毫不费力地猜出了完整意思。想到又要看到些不该看的画面，阿岚心里有点苦瓜的苦，酸果子的酸。

他倒是想佐野玲於一下车，就让司机先生赶紧走赶紧走。

但是不行，对前辈的礼貌必须得有。哪怕前辈是横在他们车前他都得喊一句“拦得好！”（×）。

汽车拐个弯进了一高档公寓低下停车场，玲於拿好背包连蹦带跳地跑下去。曼迪和亚岚交换了一个眼神，像是在说：

“你先来还是我先来？”

他们迅速来了个石头剪刀布，曼迪赢了。于是阿岚认命地打开车窗拉开帘子。果不其然，外面两人已经抱上了。虽是做好了心理准备，但车里两人仍然被秀了满脸。回头一瞥，经纪人睡得打呼。

“Kenchiさん晚好啊。”曼迪附和，他俩挤在一个窗户伸出脑袋，场面略傻。

“晚上好，演唱会辛苦了。”青蓝发色的男人笑着作答，朝他们投以温和的目光，怀里揣了个小抱件。

亚岚还想开口再客套两句，那小抱件就回头瞪来。“快走吧你们。”熟悉的霸道态度，一下就被敲了脑袋。

“又没大没小了。”Kenchi说着，玲於一软撒撒娇。

这下是真的没眼再看，亚岚匆忙道别，关紧车窗拉紧窗帘捂住眼睛，一鼓作气。

“佐野氏今天又打了我的头六次，你说Kenchiさん他还管吗？”车辆开出小区，曼迪发问。

“你说呢？”亚岚又反问过去。

不记得是多久之前的上回，玲於和隼一起淘气恶作剧的时候凑巧Second前辈就在旁边待机室。玲於前辈缘很好，每个哥哥都疼他，这大家都知道。但他们还以为Kenchi前辈作为Second队长做事成熟有理，会给他们个公道呢。

结果怎么着？

请来的Kenchi前辈听完前因后果，似乎严严肃肃问了玲於句“真有这回事？”，但之后也就是象征性责备了两句，告诫大家要长辈有长辈的样后辈有后辈的样。得到了玲於的保证，转身出了Generations休息室就被玲於撒个娇磨软了。

还是Akira前辈来教训了胆大包天的末子组。

“还是算了。”曼迪咽下这口气。他每回都只是说说。

“玲於辛苦了，想吃点什么？”反观现在还腻歪在停车场的一对，“…咱们点外卖。”明显岁数更长的男人笑弯了眼睛，手指玩绕着玲於的浅金发。

玲於嘿嘿笑着，刚才在车上的疲惫已经一扫而光。“想吃炸猪排，Kenchiさん请客！耶！”他欢呼着凑上去亲亲男人的唇，然后得到了一个绵长的回吻。

“先回家先回家。”小霸王被亲得有些不好意思起来，把Kenchi推进电梯里，又被一把搂进去。

“回家也不能做什么，只能休息。”Kenchi从后背拥着身型小他许多的小朋友，伸长手臂摁下楼层数，“你明天还有演唱会，我也要出门。我可能会比你晚回来。”

“啊…”玲於很可惜的样子，逗笑了Kenchi，“那明天就轮到我在下面等Kenchiさん啦！”他侧仰起头，Kenchi见状又凑下去亲了亲。

“好啊。”Kenchi笑笑，电梯到层，他将玲於的手纳入掌心，牵起他，“走吧，回家。”


	7. 甜饼Seven

算算，今年这是第三次了，继上上回的守破离和上回的橘六五之后。

玲於从健身房回到Gene练习室，正好撞上Kenchi带着助理，一盒一盒地亲自来送酒品。

“请好好享用。”大他不少的男人双手朝他递来酒盒，玲於忙弯腰接了，抿抿唇道声谢，“小心拿，玲於。”Kenchi念他的名字，低声嘱咐到。

玲於反而要拿不住手中东西了。

平心而论，Kenchi是一位很优秀的前辈，为人和善，处事低调，从玲於小时就十分照顾他，更不用提每年都会在一月八日温柔地发来生日祝福，没一次落下。或许他和Kenchi前辈在外界眼光下接触并不多，私底下也确实不是经常联络，一起出去玩的次数少之又少，可玲於仍然觉得Kenchi前辈非常非常好。

“前辈真够厉害的，”小森只要说说话，就总能显得关系很熟，“我要加把劲和Teさん学咖啡了。”他哈哈笑着，于是Kenchi也笑。

“好好加油啊，大家都是。”既然礼品已送到，Kenchi就不必再多留，“我先走了。”

众人起身鞠躬，直到前辈走出门，再看不到背影，玲於终于皱着眉懊恼——他又没和Kenchi说上话。

他都还记得，去年年底Kenchi出了第一款酒送过来的时候，自己还不会喝那些日本传统酒。小孩难为情挠挠头说喝不习惯，Kenchi一点勉强也未多做，就收回了那瓶亚麻猫。

“没关系。”男人浅笑，似乎并不在意。而玲於后知后觉地，发现是他拒绝了Kenchi前辈，还当着许多人。

过后他后悔极了。这才反应过来，他要是当时提议让Kenchi教教他，岂不是不仅增加了相处机会，又不至于拂面子。他那会儿怎么就傻得大脑空白。

还想到Kenchi那时都已经和片寄讨论过日本酒，还一起喝过几杯。想起那些错失的单独相处机会，玲於别提有多吃味。他怎么就不会喝醉了变成个撒娇鬼。

到今年总算是紧赶慢赶学会了喝日本酒，尽管Kenchi却没提过带他去去居酒屋。

“Reo——”小森在他耳边喊，玲於回神就是一巴掌乱拍，“话说啊，我听说Kenchiさん前两个月分手了欸。”小森转变话题，引来几人密切关注。

玲於也竖起耳朵来。

“其实也老是看前辈独来独往的，没觉得有交女朋友的样子。”亚岚说到。

“就年初交的那个吗？还挺快的，就半年。”曼迪也插嘴。

“原来是这样啊…”也有不太记得的人。

玲於琢磨琢磨着，下班回家，将自己扔在沙发上，打开电视，掏出手机来点外卖。他向来是累到懒得做饭。酒盒上印制的蓝色在他眼前一晃，又令他想到了Kenchi，说在这时，手机屏幕上的联系人界面不知为何也显示着“Kenchi前辈”。

他的指尖蜷了蜷。上一次玲於发给Kenchi自家养在爱知的可爱汪酱，Kenchi也回了他养的小圆。可那都是上个月的事情了，玲於找不到合适的由头再点击发送。

于是暂时忘记了这回事，重新进行他的正常生活，外卖、聊天、游戏。

九点四十五分，洗澡时间。玲於接了一杯果汁回来客厅，亮眼的阳乃鸟橘又用力抓住了眼球。

叹了口气，玲於还是盘腿在地毯上，背靠沙发，拆开了酒盒包装。这个时间点和独处氛围倒很适合小酌一杯。

他拿过的玻璃酒杯平平无奇，却是十七岁的时候Kenchi送给他的。倒上半杯，早实现了他当时那句“等我二十岁了要倒上酒来喝”，如今他都二十三岁了。

放在鼻下闻了闻，拿在手中摇了两下，玲於不知所想地一饮而尽。

包了满满当当一口，未觉味道就咽了下去，嘴里喉内胃里随即辣了起来。其实玲於也尝不出额外别的，觉得有点酸，只是再倒满酒杯，一口接一口。

Kenchi不是他生活里的不正常。只是不知从何时起，在自己眼里脑里满心里，他身体里流淌的是银河一样发着光。

玲於很想知道，对他而言自己是特别的。

一七年很难得和亚岚一起去Kenchi的节目做客，玲於一急就喊了喜欢。这世上，只有他自己明白等待的时间，正因长远而意义非凡。

Kenchi照约请他吃了一顿饭，没叫上亚岚，结束录制后，只有他和他。玲於本来鼓足了勇气，他努力找话题尝试逗前辈开心。Kenchi揉了他的头发，说他是个好孩子。

可那不是玲於要的。

上了车，男人也首先贴心地照顾他，先送玲於回家。如果没有半途中Kenchi手机里来的电话，玲於会觉得是个八成完美的约会。可电话那头是个女人。

Kenchi前辈很久很久都没再碰感情了，可却选在这时间。那时玲於花了很久，才想清楚自己的心意，而最终他什么也没敢再冲破。

酒精使理智缴械，情感放大。玲於想起白天小森的话，扯着嘴角笑得苦涩。

他停不下往嘴里灌酒，在外与朋友聚会也没喝成这样。左手摸索在酒瓶周身，慢而仔细。酒是Kenchi酿造而成，连瓶盖也是Kenchi亲自封好，他现在正喝着这样的酒。

这种想法让玲於摸不通透。

他的手一遍一遍抚在酒瓶外侧，就像他想被如此抚摸，由男人酿酒的手。

喝得急了，液体顺着唇角流下脖颈，润湿衣领。身体很暖，很快，小腹下方传来一阵阵轻度抽搐。

玲於笑了，他的脸蛋纯真且无邪。因为Kenchi而想要，这对他来说没什么可羞耻的。却不肯放开酒瓶，而带至屈起的双膝间，另外用右手解开了裤链，忙伸手进入抚慰其中。

“Kenchiさん…”他反复联想，如果是对方的手，该有多好。如果是本人，他该有多么得偿所愿。他这场无疾不终的暗恋，究竟何时才能如愿。

他青涩地撩动自身，凭借着对男人日复一日的情感依恋。手中之物越是高涨，他越是喜欢他的Kenchiさん。

难控制住松开红唇愉悦地低吟，玲於甚少自慰，可他却什么都试过了。

高潮的时候他的双脚用力蹬在桌沿，精液射了一手，甚至于有心使腿间的酒瓶也沾上些许。玲於为自己稍许恶劣的做法偷偷含笑。

他算是，在亵渎Kenchi的酒吗？

性满足的余韵褪去，玲於随意把东西往内裤里塞回去，扯了张纸巾。然后他拿过手机，拍了一张此情此景。主体是酒瓶，但有他的右手和没拉上的拉链。

“我有好好品尝Kenchiさん的酒。”附上照片佐以为证。

说他是疯了，玲於自认不疑。而他下一秒就转而清醒后悔，惊于自己被得不到回应的感情与单方面的意淫冲昏了头脑，慌张地撤回了照片，只留下文字。

幸好可以撤回，虚惊一场，玲於摸摸额上的冷汗。

殊不知，Kenchi却已看见了他过于露骨的暗示，发过来的一秒，男人就神色复杂。他的手指停在屏幕上，不知如何作答。他可以装作领会不了，他知道，可这仍然难做。

但玲於飞快撤回了照片，留给了他们两人一个后退的台阶。

“谢谢玲於，”Kenchi迟疑了一个小时，才敢发去文字，“别喝太多，早点休息。”不温不热，不深不浅。

玲於是如何“好好品尝”，Kenchi实在不敢想。

他比玲於多活十七年，这是个微妙奇异、更难以逾越的数字。性别相同，无法得到肯定。

所以Kenchi也尝试过再和她人交往，却到底再难如偿。就好像你摘得过太阳，无法再知足于月亮之光亮。

玲於就养在他眼前，一天天一年年，最开始不过十岁丁点大，如今却已算是个成人。Kenchi无论何时都惊讶于此类转变，而他已经四十岁。玲於对他而言，从来过于年轻。

Kenchi并不是不想爱，但他很害怕朝对方走出一步。可如若不走，他知道自己迟早追悔莫及。他后悔过的事情数不胜数，但从内心讲，他不想添上这一件。

集体会议晚了半小时才结束，照理说前辈先离开，后辈随后，而各队队长又短暂多留了会儿，聚在前面讨论。玲於便不知是有心还是无意，直到所有人依依续续走出会议室，留下他和Kenchi。

Kenchi拖着，他便也慢吞吞，最后索性坐在座位上，看Kenchi动作。

“玲於…找我有事吗？”

玲於认真点头，Kenchi就笑了起来，好似一阵春暖掠过，大约猜中了他的心思。“如果是为了昨晚撤回的照片，我承认我看见了。”Kenchi这话无疑令玲於揪起了手指。

“我上个月和女朋友分手了，”他突然转移话题到，“玲於不好奇原因吗？”Kenchi一时的视线直接，玲於无处可躲。

“为什么？”他顺着男人的话问下去。

公司会议室，这个地点到底不好。不过Kenchi现在却无所顾忌了。

“我发现我心里总装着一个人，就算是和别人在一起，也带来不了他给过我的感受。”Kenchi缓步朝他走去，视线锁定在玲於双眼。说到这时，用意已经很明显。

“他？”玲於紧张不安。竟然还有他不知道的对象吗？

Kenchi停在玲於之前，单膝蹲了下去。“是啊，‘他’，如果我没猜错，‘他’也喜欢着我。”男人的目光专注且疼惜，“玲於，你记得从前Jun君把你寄养在我家时，打坏了我珍藏的一盏灯，那时我对你说过什么吗？”这却是前不搭后语。

“…Kenchiさん说那个时候我小，很多事情可以不用自己负责任，可是总有一天我长大了，总需要自己对一切负责。”玲於的指尖有些发颤。Kenchi对他说过的话，他每一句都记在心里。

“但是，很多事情，我们都不必一个人承担，你明白吗？”Kenchi的视角低于玲於，此时自下而上地温柔望着他，“玲於，我从前以为，我等不到你长大了。”

从他最开始发觉到感情存在，几乎难以接受，玲於甚至还未成年。不过时间缓愈了一切，唯独感情存留。而没有始和终的情感让人煎熬备至，Kenchi等了许久，等玲於长大。

“Kenchiさん…现在是什么意思？”一时间涌上心头的不只是欣喜若狂，还掺杂着怀疑和不确信。

“玲於，我想让你知道，你对我来说，一开始也许只是特殊，但现在，却已经变成独有的存在，你知道吗？”Kenchi竟会有着急的样子，玲於觉得可爱极了。

“你知道吗？”男人重复，“如果我再年轻一些，也许我早就告诉了你，可是，玲於，我已经四十岁了-”

他却没能把话说完全，因为那时玲於已然双手捧住他的脸吻了下来。这是出乎Kenchi意料之外的插曲，而男人却反应得很快，抬手便覆住了玲於的后背。

“你知道的…Kenchiさん原来一直都知道的，我喜欢Kenchiさん很久很久了…你却一直在装傻…”

玲於贴着他的唇，不住地小小埋怨道。Kenchi失笑。“我一直怕你是没想清楚。”

“你不讲道理！”玲於气结，“你告白就是想得清清楚楚，我说喜欢你就是没想清楚，哪有这样的…”

Kenchi自知是自己想得过多，也不禁被小朋友逗笑。“我只是年纪比你小而已…”罢了玲於还咬着不放，那副要得个说法的模样，让Kenchi心动得眼神动摇。

男人温柔抚着他的脸，略直起身体去吻他一次，玲於不作反应，便是再一次，再一次，触碰再分离，简单却重复，像是无论如何也亲不够。

足足亲了七八次，玲於才回神过来红了脸。他有些害羞，但仍然勾住了Kenchi的脖子，与男人坦诚相对，不带任何遮掩。

刚成熟的果实Kenchi自然想要立马采撷，他的目光在玲於脸庞上重复描绘，他的内心充满了从未有过的炽热。他一瞬间想要即刻占有面前的人，拥抱、热吻、乃至上床，男人此刻全都想做。

但玲於的想法更重要，他还小。

“Kenchiさん好久没有去我家看看了…”而玲於面带绯色地说到，他的双眼里期许满溢，却又带着似是不知道接下来会发生什么的单纯。

不知道是他看穿了Kenchi，还只是自己的想法。Kenchi倏尔一笑，侧头吻了吻玲於的手掌心，痒痒的。

“玲於只要知道，不管你想做什么，我都不会拒绝。”


	8. 甜饼Eight

接近下班点，EXILE几个人稀稀落落地从练习室出来。Kenchi旁边走着啓司，接着再是Tetsuya。

到九楼电梯时，恰好撞上了从另一边过来的Gene。他们当中的亚岚和曼迪今天没参加这头的练习。几个后辈说说笑笑的，情绪总是很高涨。到底年轻。

无一不礼貌鞠躬打过招呼了，后面的小孩挤到前方来。

“TeさんTeさん，”亚麻色浅发又褪了不少，“我今晚没有安排噢。”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁有星星。

“要我请你吃饭呀？”Tetsuya先是笑了一声，伸手弹了弹玲於的脑门。

“上次Teさん说那家店三文鱼很好吃嘛，又没带我去过，今天不正好？”玲於笑吟吟的，每句话的尾音都卷着轻微的撒娇意味，“去嘛去嘛，就我和Teさん。”其他等人全部做了陪衬。

“拗不过你。”被要求请吃饭的对象耸耸肩，打电话订起座。

这一通下来算什么？

电梯里Kenchi站在Te之后，借着身高优势，越过Te完全看得到玲於的整套样子。他差一点就想黑脸了，而事实上他真拉下了表情。

就在前天，玲於撒着娇要请吃饭的前辈还是他。

这么没饭吃？还是，他请的就不好吃？明明那个小家伙当晚吃得津津有味，还添了一大碗米饭。

Kenchi压制着情绪，避免看上去过于严肃不易接近。而Tetsuya明显已经感觉到身后一阵发凉，他搓了搓起鸡皮疙瘩的手臂。

他不是因为这么芝麻大点事生气，Kenchi就是理不太通。敢情前天玲於他守在Second练习室外半小时，撒娇卖甜一通功夫耍下来，真只是为了他请的一顿饭——而且谁请都一样。

今天是这位前辈，明天是那位哥哥，Kenchi站在玲於眼里的请吃饭队伍里，毫无特殊待遇。

那上回在包厢里甜甜说的“Kenchiさん最好了”算什么？两年前在镜头面前超大一声“最喜欢Kenchiさん了”又算什么？说什么喜欢，还是“最”喜欢。

分明冲他告白完这么久，也几乎从来没主动约他出去喝杯咖啡或是看展览，反而是对Te啊啓司啊跑得更勤。

什么意思？告白也就是为了一顿饭？那是不是告白过无数个前辈？每个请吃饭的都撒娇说最喜欢？

Kenchi越联想越思绪混乱，不知道玲於还在软磨硬泡些什么，小霸王号的人物此时在Tetsuya旁边软乎乎的，厚外套底下Kenchi瞧见了一件毛衣。

黑色的，领口敞平，也就是，脱了外套锁骨与白皙半肩能一览无遗。

而出去吃饭，进了饭店一定会先脱下外套。

玲於最近越发长大了，有了介于大人和小朋友之间的色气感。

想到玲於要用那个模样对Tetsuya糯糯撒娇，一定直让人想把他欺负得软绵绵脏兮兮，像只小狗一样可怜巴巴。

那还得了？

想到这里，Kenchi沉下眉目，身体周遭已经刮起了鹅毛大雪。

啓司站远了两步。

Kenchi再重申一次，佐野玲於要谁请吃饭都跟他没有关系，他不是因为这点子破事生闷气。

十来人挤挤攘攘走出电梯，在门口撞上两个Fanta成员，Kenchi决定下手为强。

“走吧，勇征飒太，请你们去店里坐坐，吃个饭喝两杯。”Kenchi快步冲出了原本的人群，上前好一个左拥右抱，把两个弟弟揽出了公司大门。

勇征和飒太双脸茫然，可是根本不敢拒绝。今天的Kenchi前辈，异常热情得可怕。

玲於跟着Tetsuya上了车，扒着车窗缝看见Kenchi帮后辈开车门，两个人都体贴地照顾到。他歪歪脑袋，不太明白。

Kenchiさん果然很喜欢好看的弟弟们呢，玲於想。可自己也不差呀，他捏捏脸蛋。

“Kenchiさん去过那家店吧？”玲於转过头问Tetsuya，“他有说过喜欢那里的东西吗？”

“你想请Kenchi吃饭，还要我请你吃饭决定在哪里去吃，”Te摇摇头，一副孩子长大胳膊肘往外拐的可惜样子，“不觉得太对不起我了吗玲於君？”

小朋友吐吐舌头。“Kenchiさん从我小的时候就很照顾我嘛，当然要选他喜欢的地方，但我也要觉得好吃。”他理直气壮。

“他照顾你我不照顾你吗？”Tetsuya被玲於几句话气得胸口疼，“Kenchi明明还欺负哭你过，我都没有，这样你都觉得他好啊？”

“好啊，Kenchiさん当然最好了。”玲於眯着眼睛，一本满足。

Tetsuya直呼这话要被Naoki，Naoto和Akira听到得心碎一地。

“真的确定我准备约Kenchiさん的那一天他没有安排吧？”小孩再次确认到，要保证万无一失。

“我试探好几次啦，他都说没事，休假要在家待着。你这么不相信我，”Tetsuya狡黠一笑，“你自己去套他话？”

“不了不了。”玲於吓得直摆手。

“看你那怂样，不是天不怕地不怕一小孩吗？Hiroさん都不怕就怕他橘Kenchi啊。”Tetsuya一时有些好笑，“你这么怕他，还拿什么告白呢？面对Kenchi话都讲不清楚还结结巴巴。”

玲於瘪嘴。

“行了，我就等着你告白成功的好消息吧，也不枉我陪你计划晚餐约会。”

“谢谢Teさん啦，下回请你吃饭吃饭。”

“那我可真得等着你请的饭。”Tetsuya笑出来。

玲於趴在车窗上吹风，露出小猫一般惬意的表情，对和Kenchi即将到来的晚餐期待不已。


	9. 和zyly分手的甜饼(九)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发完就不要zyly了，请他好自为之吧

玲於懒懒地翻了个身，顺手将手机也翻个面，震动停止，自动接通。

“…还没到八点诶。”他趴在床上闷闷道，敬语也不加。

来电方只看得到漆黑一片的视频画面。“真没礼貌啊，”声音外放到，“我要是把这段放出去，所有人都会知道佐野玲於对前辈还是这样没大没小了。”

“诶？Kenchiさん才不会打个电话录下来放Youtube什么的吧，”玲於伸手摸到口罩，“那种无聊的事只有Naotoさん会做。”

“我会转告他的。”男人笑了声，看见戴好口罩的年轻人出现在镜头里，正揉弄他的头发。

玲於拉长了语调喊他，略带撒娇意味。

“昨天吃什么了？”Kenchi喝了口咖啡问他。

“煮了咖喱。”玲於打个哈欠，盯着镜头。

“前天呢？”

“蛋包饭，还有买的汉堡肉。”

“三分热度倒是还没消散。”Kenchi评论，得来玲於一声不满的语气词。

“我才没有，Kenchiさん才是吧，隔离一开始还每天发东西，现在已经隔很久不发了，健身的视频也就做了那么几个就没下文了，”玲於絮絮叨叨着，一说起来就停不下来，“所以这么早视频过来是什么事啊？”罢了才想起这回事来。

“没什么，今天是5月20日。”他靠在墙上看小孩时不时垂下眼时露出的痣。

“那是什么？”玲於疑惑到。

“在中文里520是‘我爱你’的谐音，所以…”Kenchi打了个哑语。

玲於快速地眨眨眼，怔了一下想通过来。“什么啊…”他笑个不停，“自从认真开始学中文，连中国的情人节也要开始过了吗？”他问，觉得羞耻，同时又免不了有些高兴，耳朵也因此微烧。

“就…想到了。”他也说不来什么好听话，只是面带着无奈笑容，还举起手指来比了个心状。

这下玲於更觉得难以面对前辈的天然了，喊着“Kenchiさん”，一笑就往枕头里埋。

“好了好了，我也不做那些肉麻的东西了。”Kenchi摸摸鼻子，推了推黑框眼镜，感觉到年长者姿态的难为情，“你在家还戴着口罩做什么？”

这一问忽然让玲於哽住。

“那还不是因为…”他打马虎，“不因为什么。”因为上次视频、上上次视频、再上上上次视频时，Kenchi每没都会就他那张脸上长胡子的事，笑到遮脸喘不过气去。

又笑胡子和娃娃脸不相称，又笑他装大人。

玲於在口罩下瘪嘴。可他就是不愿意刮干净。

他看了看男人穿得整齐干净的白衬衫和打理好的发型，想起自己还赖在床上，又顺口问上一句。

“有拍摄来着，”Kenchi回答，“你是不是还穿着红色格子的睡裤呢？不准备起来开视频会议？”

“就穿着。”玲於负气道。

“让我看看，”男人做出端详的模样，“嗯，鬓角已经炸开了，白T红睡裤，自从上个月以来每次看到你都是这个样子，这是不是已经变成佐野玲於的标准模式了？”

那话说得可让玲於的嘴瘪得更厉害，他翻身盘腿坐起来，把手机搁在被子上，弯腰下去做自己的事。

“做什么呢？”没得到回答，Kenchi又问着。

“剪脚趾甲。”小孩甩他一句。

“还真是自由啊。”Kenchi笑话他道。

过了小会，那头的前辈没出声继续说话，玲於抬头看向镜头，差点以为他已经被挂断，可视频仍在持续中，男人无言地看着他，不知为何，眼镜衬得他更加温柔起来。玲於有些心软。

“Kenchiさん，干脆你开车过来我家吧。”他果断发言，免得自己会先后悔，“就现在，拍摄已经结束了吧。”

Kenchi一愣，愈发笑开了。“现在不介意我过来看到你口罩底下的胡子和红色睡裤了笑话你了？”

玲於瞪他。

“我说真的，你开车过来好了。”他认真又紧张道。

“发什么傻呢。”虽然Kenchi也想立即跨过屏幕揉揉那颗脑袋，“忘记Hiroさん说的话了？”

尽管回答是预料之中，玲於还是耸下肩膀去，捏住脚趾不说话。

“乖乖待在家，很快就会好了。”Kenchi安慰着，再笑，“剪了脚趾甲记得把手洗干净。”

玲於立刻就想挂断视频。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拜拜了您勒，不就是小朋友吗？ldh还少吗？缺你一个不少，zyly白白


End file.
